Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/First Look: Star Wars Rebels
670px|center|link=Star Wars Celebration Europe thumb|Die Celebration Stage macht einiges her.Der zweite Tag auf der Star Wars Celebration und es war, typisch für einen Messe-Samstag, einiges los und dazu noch unheimlich warm. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sich eine große Schar Interessierter vor der großen Celebration Stage eingefunden, um Dave Filoni beim „First Look“ auf seine neue Animationsfernsehserie Star Wars Rebels beizuwohnen. Gemeinsam mit Moderator Warwick Davis, seines Zeichens Darsteller des Ewoks Wicket, wurden einige erste Ideen des Animations-Teams erläutert und vorgestellt. Endlich wieder Tie Fighter thumb|''Star Wars Rebels'' Ankündigung im Mai 2013Filoni, der keinen Hehl daraus macht, wie unheimlich aufgeregt und begeistert er darüber ist, an diesem Projekt mitzuarbeiten (er kam kaum aus dem Grinsen heraus), ist allem Anschein nach ein bisschen wehmütig, dass The Clone Wars zu einem Ende gekommen ist. Gleichzeitig kann er es selbst kaum fassen, nach all der Zeit, die er sich mit der Vorgeschichte von Star Wars: Episode IV befasst hat, sich nun endlich den wahnsinnig tollen Tie Fightern und Sternzerstören zuwenden zu können. Nach acht Jahren, sagte er, hat er nun erstmals wieder einen Tie Fighter gezeichnet und fand sich sofort in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, als er mit seinem Bruder ganze Flotten auf Papier zusammengestellt hatte, die sich dann mit „Bleistiftlaserschüssen“ gegenseitig dezimierten. Mit dieser Anekdote hatte er mich sofort in seinen „Begeisterungssturm“ hineingezogen - ich war also damals doch nicht der Einzige mit solch komischen Hobbies... *pew pew* Neue Möglichkeiten [[Datei:Rebels-logo-big.png|thumb|Das offizielle Logo von Star Wars Rebels.]]Besonders hervorgehoben wurden auch all die neuen Möglichkeiten, die Filonis Team mittlerweile zur Verfügung stehen. Es kann nämlich nicht nur auf die bei der Arbeit zu The Clone Wars gewonnenen Erfahrungen zurückblicken, sondern durch den Kauf durch Disney zusätzlich auf deren enorm großen Erfahrungsschatz und die Ressourcen zurückgreifen, die das vergleichsweise kleine Animationsstudio von LucasFilm vorher nicht hatte. Filoni betonte auch, dass Star Wars als Ganzes bei Disney in guten Händen sei, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich weiß, dass manche Fans das eher kritisch sehen. Filoni stehen als erfahrene Produzenten Greg Weisman (Disney's Gargoyles, Young Justice) und Simon Kinberg (X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men: First Class) zur Seite, die zwar nicht live auf der Bühne, aber mit einer Videobotschaft vertreten waren. Beide wirken ebenfalls absolut begeistert von ihrer Aufgabe und sind sich über ihre Verantwortung bewusst. In jedem Fall Kinberg, der noch einmal extra betont, dass seine beiden Söhne extrem große Star Wars Fans sind und er sich nicht erlauben könne, diese zu enttäuschen. Chronologisch wird Star Wars Rebels den Zeitraum zwischen Episode III und IV abdecken, also den Aufstieg der Rebellenallianz und deren Guerilla-Krieg gegen das Galaktische Imperium. Besonders am Herzen liegt Filoni dabei, den Star Wars-Fans zwar eine „neue Erfahrung“ zu bieten, aber trotzdem ein „vertrautes Gefühl“ zu erwecken, was durch die zeitliche Annäherung an die alte Trilogie gewährleistet wird. Grafischer Stil Auch grafisch wird eine neue Richtung eingeschlagen. Statt den eher etwas eckigeren Modellen, die man aus The Clone Wars gewöhnt ist, haben sich die Grafiker durch die Archive von LucasFilm gewühlt und an den Gemälden und Konzeptzeichnungen von Ralph McQuarrie orientiert und diese regelrecht analysiert. McQuarrie hat maßgeblich den Stil von Episode IV - VI beeinflusst, auch wenn einige seiner Ideen noch einmal weiter aufgearbeitet worden sind und es lediglich in abgewandelter Form in die Filme schafften. In Star Wars Rebels möchte Filoni nun McQuarries Ideen in ihrer Ursprünglichkeit für die Serie verwenden und sich daran orientieren, weshalb die Grafiker spezielle digitale Pinsel entwickelt hat, die der verwendeten Technik in McQuarries Bildern nachempfunden sind. Im Folgenden einige von McQuarries Bilder, die explizit während der Präsentation gezeigt worden sind und auf die näher eingegangen wurde. McQuarrie - X Wing Tie Fighter.jpg|X-Wing und Tie Fighter. Erstes Bild, das bei der Enthüllung im Mai repräsentativ für den Stil von Rebels gezeigt wurde. McQuarrie - Kopfgeldjäger.jpg|Grobe Orientierung für den Stil der Figuren - mehr Rundungen und weniger Ecken als in Clone Wars. McQuarrie - Alderaan.jpg|Stadt auf Alderaan. Auch hier ist der Fokus auf mehr Rundungen deutlich zu erkennen. McQuarrie - Sternenzerstörer.jpg|Früher Stil eines Sternzerstörers. Weniger hervorstehende Details, stattdessen "glatt und sauber". Andere kleine Veränderungen wie bspw. am Antrieb oder dem Brückenturm sollen den zeitlichen Vorsprung zu Episode IV darstellen. McQuarrie - Tatooine.jpg|Filoni demonstriert eine mögliche Rolle für Warwick Davis. Richtig neues Bildmaterial ist noch spärlich gesät. Allerdings gab es einen kleinen Blick auf ein neues Schiff, die Ghost, welches ein klein wenig an den Rasenden Falken oder die Outrider erinnert und dies auch tatsächlich soll. Ein Schiff, mit dem man sich vertraut fühlen soll, da es das Fortbewegungsmittel des Hauptcharakters sein wird. Rebels-concept1_lg.jpg|Ein neues Schiff: Die Ghost. Rebels-concept2_lg.jpg|Abstürzender Tie-Fighter. #AskFiloni [[Datei:SWCE_Day_2_(28).JPG|thumb|Kaum war das offizielle Logo von Star Wars Rebels enhüllt, stand es auch schon im Celebration Shop für 23 Euro zum Verkauf parat... typisch ;)]]Gegen Ende wurden noch einige Fragen von Fans verlesen, die vorab via Twitter gestellt werden konnten. Neuigkeiten zur Serie selbst konnten Filoni kaum entlockt werden, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sowohl alte bekannte Charaktere aus den Filmen, möglicherweise auch aus The Clone Wars, als auch neue Gesichter zu sehen sein werden. Eine Frage zielte dabei vor allem auf Jek Porkins. Filoni gab zu, dass die Idee, die Geschichte eines etwas jüngeren und schlankeren Porkins zu erzählen, bei einem Brainstorming tatsächlich mal in die Runde geworfen wurde, man sie allerdings lieber wieder als unausgesprochen betrachtet hat. Betont aber mit einem Augenzwinkern, dass man diese Art von „geistiger Übereinstimmung“ mit den Fans als durchweg gutes Zeichen betrachtet. Bei einer Frage ließ sich Filoni sogar dazu hinreißen, seinem ehemaligen Chef George Lucas einen kleinen Seitenhieb zu verpassen. Ein Fragesteller wollte nämlich wissen, ob auch Star Wars Rebels ähnliche „Probleme“ mit der Reihenfolge machen wird wie The Clone Wars. Filoni gab zu, dass es da in der Vergangenheit nicht ganz einfach gewesen ist. Schuld daran soll aber wohl George Lucas gewesen sein. Denn als das Team diverse Storylines fertig hatte und diese bereits ausgestrahlt waren, kam Lucas auf die Idee: „Hey, was ist denn vor dieser Geschichte passiert? Das würde mich mal interessieren.“ Filoni: „Aber das geht doch nicht, wir arbeiten schon an der nächsten Staffel.“ Lucas: „Egal, das ist doch interessant. Die Zuschauer finden sich dann schon zurecht.“ Grinsend stellt Filoni damit auch die Filmchronologie in Frage. Filoni will versuchen, es bei diesem Projekt nicht so weit kommen zu lassen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News